


Sing me a song of long ago

by Hecateae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abhorsen, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Embedded Images, Gen, Other, pic spam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters as the necromantic bells of Garth Nix's Abhorsen series.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Characters appear in the order of the tags.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astarael

**Author's Note:**

> Will I finish this, I don't know. But this was in my drafts

  


> _“It’s rosemary,” said the Dog shortly. “And there is amaranth, too, though you probably cannot smell it.”  
>  “Fidelity in love,” said a small voice from Sam’s backpack. “With the flower that never fades. And you still say she is not there?”_
> 
> \- Abhorsen, Garth Nix

  
Known as the seventh bell, Astarael is also called the 'Weeper', or the 'Sorrowful'. When rung, it sounds a low and mournful note, casting all who hear it into the rivers of Death, including its wielder.


	2. Kibeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ She got up, grew her legs longer to get her body out of the water and shook herself dry. Then she wandered off, following a zigzag path along the border between Life and Death, her tail wagging so hard, the tip of it beat the river into a froth behind her.  _
> 
> — Abhorsen, Garth Nix

  


> _“I’m sending you back,” said the Dog gently, nudging Nick’s leg with her snout, so he turned to face towards Life. Then she barked, a single sharp sound that was both a welcome and a farewell._  
>  _“Is this allowed?” asked Nick as he felt the current reluctantly release him, and he took his first step back._  
>  _“No,” said the Dog. “But then I am the Disreputable Dog.”_
> 
> \- Abhorsen, Garth Nix   
> 

Kibeth is the third bell of the seven, able to produce several notes in a cheerful, dancing manner. When rung, it can send the Dead into or out of Death, at the risk of the ringer being cast in the opposite direction. 

The bell can be willful and capricious, and an inexperienced wielder may find themselves caught up in its power.


	3. Saraneth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The clear, deep sound of Saraneth cut through the whining, broken voice like a foghorn booming above the shriek of seagulls. _
> 
>  
> 
> — Sabriel, Garth Nix

> _Favored by both necromancers and the Abhorsen both, the deep tones of the sixth bell is known for it's power to tie the Dead to the will of the living._
> 
> _That is, for as long as their attention lasts._
> 
> _Called binder, some may find more uses for this bell than just controlling the actions of the Dead, its metal cold to the touch, a spot of ice through the leather bandolier._


	4. Dyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of secrets and for secrets. The voiceless can speak.

> _Dyrim is the third bell, called Speaker. It's powers affects both the voiceless and not; Dead tongues can sing, and the living are mute. Though_ listening _is no guarantee._
> 
> When rung, Dyrim's clear tones can uplift and cheer, each note a sweet and musical peal. 


	5. Ranna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep enough to ease the way, to slip off into the dark.

  


> _Ranna has a lighter hand than Saraneth, but she holds tightly when she must. \- Garth Nix, Abhorsen_

The first, and smallest bell, called Sleeper - Ranna calls those who hear its sweet-low tones into dreamless slumber.  
Silence follows in its wake.

The bell is kinder to its wielders, with few ill effects should it be misrung. 

It is forged in Death’s first precinct, the swift grey waters of a river that can carry the unsuspecting onward. 


	6. Belgaer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be free, Mogget!” shouted Sam, as he held a red collar high. “Choose well!”
> 
>  
> 
> \- Garth Nix, Abhorsen

> _The fifth bell, called Thinker - Belgaer is a dangerous tool. Scorned by necromancers, who place little value in the independence of their servants, the bell is able to restore the memories and self of one who has been too long in Death. Belgaer grants both thought, and freedom from bonds when rung properly._
> 
> _However, in careless hands, the bell can splinter the mind, leading to amnesia._
> 
> It is forged in Death’s sixth precinct: a flat, still pond filled with the Dead. 


	7. Mosrael

> _The second bell, called Waker - Mosrael is favored by necromancers for its ability to call the Dead back to Life, and allow them to bind spirits under their control._
> 
> _It’s see-saw tone brings the Dead forwards, casting it’s ringer further into Death.  
>  It is forged in Death’s Second Precinct, which, like the First is a river which flows ceaselessly onward. Travellers need to be wary of it’s quick currents, and sudden sinkholes, all leading to the whirlpool that acts as the gate to the Third precinct. _


	8. Bonus: Alt text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I put everything up together on tumblr.
> 
> Why everything sounds vaguely like a horoscope, IDEK.

Peter Hale - Ranna - Sleeper

_He who fell into sleep for years following the Hale fire. Who woke to madness, ended in flame. This time, to Death. And from those fires something emerged. Better? Questionable. But unarguably more controlled._

Jackson Whittemore - Mosrael - Waker

_Poor little orphan bird, what rage and need kindles in his heart? Adopted, privileged, and popular, yet it still wasn’t enough. A drive force more, more, more leaving him dissatisfied with his lot. The bite pulls forth a tide too much for one person to contain. A loss of self, monstrous in nature, leads to ruination. The renewal of bonds, salvation._

Kira Yukimura - Kibeth - Walker

_Capricious. That is its nature. The long journey, and detours of self-discovery and learning. She goes to dance with lightning that by rights, runs through her veins. The laws she follows are her own, and rules, while followed should always bend when they need to. Who she is, and who she needs to be are two different people. But they are both her._

Scott McCall - Dyrim - Speaker

_He calls, and they follow. His howl windborne to the ears of those who heed it. (A rumor born from chance and circumstance, but a drop in the right place can unleash a flood: Be a leader. Say what you mean. Do. But know that rest is possible.) For the voiceless to speak, they must have a tongue. To take on the worries of others, to stand in their place… to care. The kind word and the smallest of gestures. Have a care, lest you speak over them._

Derek Hale - Belgaer - Thinker

_While the tragedies in his past defines him, slowly, slowly he has moved beyond them. Instinct has never been enough, the need for peace, the pause in war time must be had before change can begin. Cast off these chains, break them, or forge them anew. Adapt._

Allison Argent - Saraneth - Binder

_There must be law. You must learn them. Learn them she did, from those who had twisted them to their own ends, from those who kept the traditions. What is done isn’t always right, what is done will not always work. The world turns, and the rules must turn with them. In stepping into her rightful role, become what a Hunter is supposed to be. Protect those who cannot protect themselves._

Lydia Martin - Astareal - Weeper

_Wounded and torn, she was opened to a hidden world when the ringing filled her ears. The truth is hard to find, when those around you hide it, leaving you ghosts for company. Foreseer, your wails fill the night. No ill omen they, the possibilities of the futures hang in the air around you - threads - snapping one by one._

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross-posted to tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Will be locked to AO3 members only in two weeks with final chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> (Death is the Nemeton, Stiles is Yrael, and Orannis has no equal, just puppets.)


End file.
